


Les profs aussi sont des personnes

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, High School, Humor, Teachers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: ...avec leurs défauts et leurs bizarreries, comme tout le monde dans ce quartier de fous !recueil de mini fic sur le corps enseignant du lycée de Karakura ;1ère vignette : Le directeur et ses rêves de célébrité.2ème : Ochi-sensei, Noircir des pages.3ème : Kagine-sensei, Bande de cancres !4 à 6èmes : Ochi-sensei et la discipline ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bienvenue en première année, groupe trois !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322380) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au moins, aucun d’eux n’a fait les gros titres des journaux comme criminel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Célébrité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** le directeur et les élèves du lycée  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #46, « Rêve » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le directeur du lycée de Karakura espère depuis sa prise de fonction qu’un jour, un de ses anciens élèves, diplômé et lancé dans la vie active, deviendra célèbre, et remerciera tous ceux qui l’ont accompagné dans ses études pour cette réussite. Les enfants viennent, apprennent, grandissent et s’en vont, sans qu’il sache vraiment ce qu’ils deviennent. Il a toute confiance que ce seront des adultes accomplis, mais il aimerait bien un peu plus de certitude, et de reconnaissance. Enfin, la seule célébrité qu’obtient le lycée c’est une apparition éclair mais remarquée dans le show télévisé de Kan’onji : ah, la jeunesse…


	2. Ochi - Noircir des pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des mots des mots des mots !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Noircir des pages  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ochi Misato et des élèves  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #23, « Encre » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

En littérature, contrairement aux sciences dites dures, les questions sont ouvertes. Pas de bêtes cases à cocher ou de réponse brève à inclure dans un cadre. Aux étudiants de rédiger une dissertation construite !  
S’ils peuvent être tout perdus et rendre copie blanche ou pondre un hors sujet, il n’y a aucun risque qu’une fois la copie rendue ils décident de modifier discrètement un caractère ici ou là et exiger des points supplémentaires. Au crayon ou au stylo, ils sont encouragés à noircir leurs pages. Souvent ils n’en font pas assez, parfois trop, et avec tant de bêtises que c’en est amusant.


	3. Kagine vs Rukia - Chèvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia veut bien servir de bouc émissaire une fois, mais ça sera la seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Bitch in sheep clothing_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kagine-sensei, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #69, « Chèvre » d’après fanwork100   
> **Note :** un remix d’un vieux, très vieux one-shot sur le même thème ~~ohmondieu ça veut dire que ça fait _plus de 9 ans_ que j'avais le projet de faire ce set de thèmes et de persos un jour~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kagine-sensei, professeur d’éducation physique et grand défenseur de l’honneur de son lycée, terrifie ses élèves. Mais pour Kuchiki Rukia, il n’est pas franchement plus effrayant qu’un Capitaine de Division. Aussi, quand il réclame une punition exemplaire pour ceux qui se sont donnés en spectacle, elle accepte de servir d’appât pour détourner sa colère et joue une comédie brillante où elle regrette profondément son absence d’influence positive sur ses camarades.   
Complètement désarmé par cet effet inattendu, sa défense s’effondre.   
Ichigo lui sera redevable, et en reste vaguement traumatisé. Comment peut-elle mentir si bien et ainsi faire tourner le monde en bourrique…


	4. Ochi & Ichigo, zéro pointé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face des élèves comme ça, évidemment, il faut devenir créatif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Zéro pointé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ochi Misato-sensei, Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Fierté du robot surpuissant  0"  
> d’après Heera_Ookami pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« 0 pointé, au fait, à la dissertation de la semaine dernière, mon cher Kurosaki. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après une si longue absence, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être indulgente si tu n’as pas profité de cette période pour travailler un peu. »

Ichigo répond par un silence résigné éloquent, que ses camarades meublent qui de compassion, qui d’enthousiasme sadique à l’idée du savon qu’il va recevoir...

« Tu reconnais que tu as séché deux mois sans justification valable ? … Booon. Ben tu me feras trois pages sur les bienfaits de se retirer à la montagne pour s’entraîner. »


	5. Ochi & 1^3, concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et comment capturer leur attention ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Concentration/distractions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ochi Misato, la classe d’Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen/une pointe de crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** ", Kanda est certaine qu’il utilisera l’astuce autant de fois que possible  pour qu’enfin cet élève indigne daigne se concentrer pendant son cours."  
> d’après Plume_de_Plomb pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour qu’enfin ces élèves indignes daignent se concentrer pendant son cours, le professeur Ochi ne sait plus quoi inventer. Ça n’est pas comme si sa propre personne physique les distrayait de ses paroles – oh, ça serait assez flatteur, quoiqu’un peu dérangeant, de se savoir le centre d’attention de tant d’adolescents. Ça n’est pas non plus la présence parmi eux de jeunes gens particulièrement renversants – la déléguée de classe veille au grain sur les filles les plus mignonnes.

He non, c’est simplement que la pourtant si divertissante littérature, classique comme contemporaine, les ennuie, malgré tous ses efforts pour la mettre en valeur !


End file.
